Dulces Palabras
by killingdolly
Summary: One-Shot. "Habla Bella. Yo siempre estaré ahí, pase lo que pase…" .:Edward/Bella:. Super Fluffy.


**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo esta historia es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Dulces palabras**

_ More than the words can explain_

_ More than the falling rain_

_ More than the sun shines upon your lovely face_

**.**

_La niña lloraba mientras observaba la cena. _

_Dejen de gritar, de odiar, de lastimarse con palabras. Pensaba. Más en cambio solo lloraba y balbuceaba._

—_Renee ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Acaso Bella o yo no significamos nada!_

— _¡Bella lo es todo para mí! ¡Pero no puedo vivir así Charlie! ¡No puedo! —Sollozaba la mujer._

— _¡¿Por eso nos abandonaras?! _

— _¡Cállate Isabella! — Grito el hombre. Necesitaba parar a su mujer, no permitiría que saliera del auto._

—_Lo siento. —Dijo antes de abrir la puerta del auto._

_Ella salió._

_Y Bella lloro, lloro aun más._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Si te hubieras callado, la hubiera parado! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Cállate! —Sollozaba el hombre._

Después todo fue oscuridad. La mujer no salió lo suficiente, el hombre era el principal objetivo, la niña decidió no hablar.

_Porque tal vez si ella ya no hablaba, ellos volverían._

**I.**

—Pero se supone que ustedes tenían que ayudarla, tenían que hacerla hablar, ya la mande a muchos psicólogos, ¡Deben hacer algo! —

—Lo siento Señora Swan, pero Isabella no habla. No dice ni una palabra y no se acerca a sus compañeros, me temo que no podemos hacer nada. —Dijo la dependienta a la mujer anciana.

— ¿Dónde está Isabella? —Pregunto la anciana a la dependienta, suspirando de frustración.

—Ahora mismo están mandado por ella. — Dijo la recepcionista antes de volverse nuevamente a su computador, ajena a toda la furia de la Señora Swan.

En menos de un minuto una mujer trajo consigo a una pequeña niña de no más de seis años, su cabello caoba rojizo caía sobre sus hombros, la blancura y suavidad de la piel de la niña la hacía parecer una muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos grandes eran de un color marrón como el chocolate y casi traslucidos que hacían verse a la niña frágil.

—Ven Isabella. Vámonos de aquí, al parecer es todo un fraude. —Refunfuño la señora antes de irse y cerrar la puerta abruptamente.

**II.**

— ¿Quieres ir al parque? —Pregunto la señora a la niña.

La niña alzo la cabeza hacia su abuela pero no respondió, ni siquiera se movió.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Ahí estará Alice, ¿recuerdas? La niña del centro. —

La señora Swan tomo la pequeña mano de Isabella y la dirigió al parque de juegos. Abundaban muchos juegos desde los columpio a los pasamanos, muchos niños jugaban entre todos, divirtiéndose, las risas eran abundantes y había un montón de niños correteándose entre sí que tenias que fijarte por donde caminabas.

— ¿No vas a jugar Isabella? —Pregunto su abuela. Isabella a diferencia de los demás niños no corrió hacia los juegos si no que se quedo ahí parada junto a su abuela.

—Ve al columpiador Isabella. —Casi ordeno la señora Swan. Isabella a paso lento camino por la pista de juegos, tropezándose un par de veces, antes de que se columpiara lentamente en el columpio.

—¡Marie! —Grito una mujer desde unos asientos. Su cabello era de un largo color azabache y de porciones pequeñas.

—Ah, Hola Cass, —Saludo.

—¿Cómo está la pequeña? —Pregunto Casandra.

—Bien, ya logre que comiera, —Sonrió.

—¿Aun no habla? —Pregunto.

—Ni una sola palabra. —Negó la señora Swan suspirando. —Y aun no sé cuando lo haga, todo se complico más después del accidente.

—Pobrecilla. Pero ya veras, algún día alguien entrara en su corazón y la hará hablar. —Dijo la señora.

—Espero que tengas razón Cass. —

—¡Pero claro que la tengo! —Se exalto.

—¿Y Tu niña? ¿Sigue "viendo el futuro"? —Pregunta la señora Swan, verdaderamente interesada.

—Sí, sigue igual, pero ya la saque de ese psiquiátrico de niños, me dicen un montón de mierda, mejor que mi niña tenga una vida normal creyendo que puede ver el futuro. —

**III.**

—Bien niños, ella es la nueva estudiante. Su nombre es Isabella. —Dijo la maestra, tomando a Isabella de la mano y la arrastro hacia el frente de la clase.

—¿De dónde vienes Isabella? —Pregunto una niña de cabellos negros.

Ella no respondió, y bajo la mirada.

—Ella viene de Forks, un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí. —Dijo la maestra dudosa, ya le habían informado la situación de la niña. —Isabella… ella es muy tímida, así que no la intimiden pequeños, —

Los niños formaron un coro de "si profesora" fuertemente. La profesora espero que fuera cierto.

—Ok, Isabella puedes sentarte allá, junto a Edward—La profesora señalo hacia un pupitre para dos, pero en este solo había un niño.

El niño su cabello todo despeinado y rebelde, su color era brilloso de un color extraño, una combinación de bronce, castaño y rojizo. Como los rebeldes cables que salen del poste aun lado de la carnicería, un color cobre. Su piel era como la de Isabella, un color entre blanco y natita, como la leche de bebes.

Soltó la mano de la amable maestra para ir a sentarse con el niño piel de leche.

—Está bien niños, lo que quiero que hagan es un dibujo y me digan que quieren ser de grandes, Pueden ser un doctor, una cantante, un bombero…

Se sentó tímidamente a un lado del niño piel de leche, y se encogió en una esquina mientras la maestra comenzaba la clase.

Cuando la maestra dejo de hablar y se fue a sentar en su escritorio a leer una novela, todos los niños se pararon de sus lugares y se fueron a hablar y dibujar con sus amigos, dejando a Isabella excluida.

—Hey, —hablo a un lado el niño piel de leche.

Para ella, escuchar su voz fue como un deleite. Su voz era suave, un sonido de comodidad y ensueño.

Y por primera vez ella se pregunto _¿Cómo sería su voz?._

—Mi nombre es Edward M…Cullen. —Dijo el niño amablemente.

Ella como siempre no hablo, en cambio puso sus ojos sobre los del niño, brindándole toda su atención.

Y se dio cuenta que algo igual que increíble que la voz de Edward, son sus ojos.

Verdes. Pero no era un verde como el de su crayón, era un verde de vida, como el pasto de cada mañana en el preciado jardín de su abuela, como los árboles, pero incluso más brilloso, como una gema.

—Humm, tú debes ser Isabella. —Dijo el niño pensativo.

Asintió.

—Isabella es un nombre muy largo… —Suspiro.

—¡Ya se! Te llamare Bella, suena lindo y no es tan largo. —Dijo emocionado.

Isabella asintió y sonrió.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. _

Ese debería ser su nombre, le gustaba más que Isabella, ese sería su nombre.

—¿No hablas mucho, verdad Bella? —Dijo Edward inclinados para mirarla más de frente.

Bella lo miro tímida. Edward le caía bien, no quería que se alejara.

—No importa, —Sonrió Edward. —Me agradas.

_Me agradas. Me agradas. Me agradas_.

Bella se repitió esas palabras en su mente. Edward era una de las pocas personas a las que ella les agradaba. Antes solo estaba Alice, pero ella se tuvo que mudar a Colorado. Y Edward tenía buenas intenciones.

Bella supo que encontró un amigo.

—¿Qué dibujaste Bella? —Pregunto Edward después de que la clase terminara.

Toda la clase Edward estuvo hablando con ella, y aunque ella solo respondía con sonrisas y asentimientos, Edward no sintió que hablaba solo, si no que por fin alguien lo escuchaba.

Bella dejando toda su timidez, le ofreció su dibujo a Edward. Y Edward ofreció el suyo a Bella.

—Yo quiero ser Doctor, como Carlisle, mi papá. —Dijo Edward.

Bella se confundió, Edward era la única persona que llamaba a sus padres por su nombre.

—En realidad Esme y Carlisle no son mis verdaderos papás, pero ellos me adoptaron cuando mi mami murió, aun así Esme es como mi nueva mamá. —Dijo Edward cuando vio la confusión de Bella.

_¿Cómo sería tener padres? Ella solo tenía a su abuela, pero era eso su abuela, ¿Cómo sería tener una persona que te cuidara? ¿Una mamá?..._

—¡Genial! Quieres ser vampiro, eso sería asombroso, —Dijo Edward al mirar el dibujo de Bella.

Bella asintió.

—Bella, —La llamo Edward.

Bella lo miro a modo de respuesta.

—¿Me dejarías ser vampiro contigo? —Pregunto Edward por primera vez tímido.

Bella asintió y sonrió con fuerza.

_Pero, ahora tenía a Edward…_

**IV.**

—En serio Edward, ya llevas un año juntándote con esa niña. —Dijo molesta una niña de rizos castaños.

—Su nombre es Bella, Jessica. —Respondió furiosamente Edward.

—Pero Edward ya no estamos en pre-escolar, ya puedes dejar de ser amable con ella, —Jessica se exaspero.

—A ti que te importa Jessica, Bella es mi amiga y no va dejar de serlo solo porque tú lo dices. —

—Me importa porque siempre estás solo. —

—¡Estoy con Bella! —Grito Edward.

—¡Pero ella ni siquiera habla! Es una perdedora, —Edward gruño. —Yo digo, porque siempre te mete en problemas. Como hoy que ella no quiso hablar frente a la clase y tú la defendiste, y eres tu quien está en detención.

—Sabes Jessica. Aquí la única mala eres tú. Deja a Bella y a mí en paz. —

—Ella no te traerá nada bueno, solo es un estorbo. —

A Edward las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas por la furia, mientras se recordaba que Esme siempre decía que a las niñas no se les pegaba.

Pero un sollozo ahogado lo evito.

Un sollozo de su amiga, de Bella, un sollozo el único fragmento de voz que pudiera oír de Bella.

Edward no sabía si lamentarse o alegrarse.

Aun así dejo mal parada a Jessica y corrió por Bella.

Toco el timbre. Todos los niños se fueron corriendo, pero Edward se quedo ahí, buscando a Bella.

Entonces vio un destello rojizo, un destello que solo consiguió el cabello caoba de Bella.

Edward se dirigió hacia atrás del resbaladero, y vio a Bella.

Pero, vio a una Bella llorando, encogiéndose, temblando por sus sollozos y el invierno. Edward quería a _su_ Bella, la sonriente, amable y divertida.

No fueron necesarias palabras.

La conexión que existía entre Edward y Bella era demasiada, que Bella o Edward no necesitaban hablar, ellos se escuchaban con los ojos, el corazón y el alma.

El solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo. Un abrazo permanente y cálido.

—Bella nunca me alejare de ti, eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo serás, y yo siempre seré tu amigo, aunque no quieras. —Susurro Edward.

Bella solo asintió, dejando de llorar.

—Ahora te limpiaras esas lágrimas y llegaremos a la escuela a terminar ese cuento de vampiros que tanto te gusta. ¿Está bien?.

Bella hipando se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa y sonrió.

**V.**

Un golpeteo despertó a Edward de su ensoñación, estaba pensando en Bella y su abuela. El había visto como la Señora Marie Swan se estaba poniendo más enferma cada día, y eso ponía muy preocupada a Bella y por concierne a él.

—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Edward al abrirle la puerta a su madre.

Esme tenía una cara de preocupación y confusión en su rostro.

—Es Bella, ella se fue,… Ella, su abuela… —Empezó a tartamudear.

Pero Edward no la dejo terminar. Salió corriendo disparado de la habitación, tenía que encontrar a Bella, ella había perdido a su abuela, el único familiar que tenia. Ella estaba sola.

El sabia donde estaba Bella. Donde nadie entraría, donde nadie buscaría, donde solo él y ella tenían acceso.

—¡Bella, Bella, ¿Estas ahí?! —Gritaba mientras iba hacia la casa del árbol.

Según le había contado Marie, esa casa del árbol la había construido el papá de Bella para ella, antes de que muriera.

El único lugar donde solo y estrictamente podía entrar Bella y recientemente Edward.

Cuando Edward termino de escalar el árbol, la vio.

Bella lloraba y temblaba en la esquina. Tenía entre sus manos la pañoleta que siempre usaba Marie y Bella la olía. Ella no quería que se fuera, no quería olvidarla, quería que se quedara con ella, al menos su olor.

Edward no dijo palabra, y al igual que hace tres años, solo se dedico de ir con ella y abrazarla.

_Ese abrazo cálido de para siempre._

—¿Por qué hablas Bella? —Pregunta de la nada Edward. Todos alguna vez le habían preguntado eso a Bella, pero esa la primera vez que él le preguntaba.

Bella no hablo.

—Me gustas Bella, me gustas mucho. —Admitió Edward sonrojado, sosteniendo aun mas fuerte a Bella, apretándola.

Sollozo aun más y lo siguió abrazando.

—Habla Bella, le hubiera gustado a tu Abuela, Háblame, a mí, a tu Marie, ella te escuchara —Suspiro Edward. —Habla Bella. Yo siempre estaré ahí, pase lo que pase…

—_Edward…_

La dulce voz de Bella le dio de lleno a Edward. Suave, era el sonido de los ruiseñores cantar, el sonido de darle un chocolate al hambriento, el sonido del mar, el sonido de la paz, que emanaba tranquilidad. _La dulce voz de Bella_.

_ Words are a lovely try_

_For something more_

_And I wanna give to you_

_ Give to you..._

_

* * *

_

**Antes que nada:**

_ sí a Bella tambien le gustaba Edward._

_También Renee iba a abandonar a Charlie & Bella (Ella tenia un amante) . Ella no salio por completo del auto, por lo que tambien murio._

_Bella no era muda, solo estaba un poquitin triste y traumada, (volver a reeleer primera parte)._

_Cuando sus padres mueres y en la parte I y II Bella tiene 5._

_Cuando conoce a Edward, tenia recien cumplidos los 6. _

_Cuando muere su abuela y habla tiene 10 años. Por que no se pueden novios en ese momento. (Creo que aun son muy chicos)._

_Y por ultimo, sí. Esme adopta a Bella. ¿Alguna duda?._

**N/A:** Wow, bueno aqui esta un pequeño escrito que lo hice en tiempo record. Tenia ganas de algo superlindo y fluffy, por lo que aqui esta. Espero que les guste, va dedicado a todas las chicas que quieran algo dulce hoy. :D.

**PD:** La canción es More than a love song de Augustana (enamorada a morir del grupo).

_Meriba._


End file.
